1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention is directed to the techniques that can prevent a crack from occurring in the layers underlying a metal line layer due to the size of the metal line or a space between two adjacent metal line layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices generally have a multi-layered structure. When manufacturing such semiconductor devices having a multi-layered structure, only a metal line pattern is inspected, but stresses that are applied to, for example, an insulation layer beneath the metal layer are not considered. Such stresses (e.g., a thermal stress) may cause cracks in one or more layers underlying the metal layer, for example, an insulation layer. As a result, the characteristics of a semiconductor device may deteriorate.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor device having a multi-layered structure. The semiconductor memory device includes a first insulation layer 12, a resistive layer 13, a second insulation layer 14, a barrier layer 15, and a metal line layer 16, which are sequentially formed on a substrate 11.
In the semiconductor device having such a multi-layered structure of FIG. 1, when a subsequent annealing process is performed after forming the metal line layer 16, the stress structure is changed. In other words, due to a thermal stress, the stress direction in one or more of the layers 13 to 16 is changed as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B. FIG. 2A illustrates a cross-sectional view of a stress direction before an annealing process is performed, and FIG. 2B illustrates a cross-sectional view of a stress direction in underlying layers after an annealing process is performed. In FIGS. 2A and 2B, the arrows denote the stress direction.
As the direction of a stress is changed, the stress is accumulated and, thus, a crack 17 may occur in a portion of the second insulation layer 14 corresponding to a gap in the metal line layer 16 as shown in FIG. 1. FIGS. 4A to 4D are photographs illustrating cracks that occur due to a stress in the conventional semiconductor device. Furthermore, when a crack is deepened, as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B, the resistive layer 13 may be destroyed, thereby causing a low reliability. FIGS. 3A and 3B are photographs illustrating a crack that occurs in the resistive layer 13.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-84059 describes a technique that relaxes the concentration of stress on the peripheral edge of a metal board to prevent an underlying ceramic board from deteriorating in mechanical strength and to protect it against cracking. In this technique a groove is provided inside the peripheral edge of one of the surfaces of the metal plate whose other surface is bonded to a high-thermal conductivity silicon nitride board (ceramic board).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,642 describes a technique that forms slits or rows of small holes in corner portions of a guard ring to prevent a passivation film on the guard ring from being cracked by stresses caused by a resin mold package concentrating in the four corners of the semiconductor substrate.
However, the prior art as described above does not suggest a technique that prevents a crack from occurring in one or more layers underlying the metal line layer due to the size of the metal line or a gap between two adjacent metal line layers.
To overcome the problems described above, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same that can prevent a crack from occurring in one or more layers underlying a metal line layer. Another feature of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same that results in high reliability and a high manufacturing yield.
A feature of a preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a semiconductor device having a plurality of metal line patterns having a predetermined surface area size, and two adjacent metal line patterns spaced apart from each other at a predetermined distance.
Another feature of a preferred embodiment of the present invention further provides a semiconductor device having a metal line layer with a plurality of metal line patterns spaced apart from each other, and at least one underlying layer under the metal line layer, wherein the space between two adjacent metal line patterns has a sufficient width to prevent a crack from occurring in the underlying layer.
The metal line pattern has a surface area size of greater than xe2x80x9c30 xcexcmxc3x9730 xcexcmxe2x80x9d. The distance between two adjacent metal lines is greater than 1.0 xcexcm, and preferably, greater than 1.5 xcexcm. Preferably, the underlying layer is an insulating layer.
Another feature of a preferred embodiment of the present invention further provides a semiconductor device having a plurality of metal line patterns, and two adjacent metal line patterns spaced apart from each other with at least one of the two adjacent metal line patterns having a slit.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention further provides a semiconductor device having a metal line layer with a plurality of metal line patterns spaced apart from each other, at least one underlying layer under the metal line layer, and a slit formed at a sufficient distance from the space between two adjacent metal line patterns to prevent a crack from occurring in the underlying layer.
The slit is formed in a direction parallel to the space between the two adjacent metal line patterns. The width of the slit is greater than 1.0 xcexcm. The distance from the space between two adjacent metal line patterns to the slit is less than 4.0 xcexcm.
Another feature of a preferred embodiment of the present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a multi-layered structure. The method includes forming at least one underlying layer on a semiconductor substrate; and forming a metal line layer on the underlying layer, the metal line layer including a plurality of metal line patterns spaced apart from each other at a predetermined distance. The predetermined distance between adjacent metal lines is greater than 1.0 xcexcm, and preferably, greater than 1.5 xcexcm.
Another feature of a preferred embodiment of the present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a multi-layered structure. The method includes forming at least one underlying layer on a substrate; forming simultaneously a metal line layer on the underlying layer and a slit, the metal line layer including a plurality of metal line patterns spaced apart from each other, at least one of two adjacent metal lines having a slit.
Another feature of a preferred embodiment of the present invention further provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. The method includes forming at least one underlying layer on a substrate; forming simultaneously a metal line layer on the underlying layer and a slit, the metal line layer including a plurality of metal line patterns spaced apart from each other, the slit formed at a sufficient distance from a space between two adjacent metal line patterns to prevent a crack from occurring in the underlying layer.
These and other features of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the detailed description that follows.